


james spader voice

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: chuckcriss prompted: seb has a cold and it makes his voice super deep and wow it turns out blaine has a thing for that





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts :)

Blaine will be the first to admit that he’s kind of a germ magnet. He’s always getting sick, especially this year. He has no idea what’s going on in the universe but he swears every other two weeks he’s coming down with something.

Last week was really bad; head to toe shivering, very terrible cough and harsh sneezes. He had a fever too, least it felt like one. Hot and cold, couldn’t keep warm and then there were too many blankets on him. God, it’d been miserable. Not that anyone is pleasant with a cold but he was _terrible._

He’s honestly surprised that Sebastian hadn’t moved out or abandoned ship. But no, every time, he’s there taking care of him. Buying extra tissues, cold medicine, making him breakfast, freshly squeezed juice and soup. He jokes that it’s all about getting Blaine well enough again to breathe through his nose and thank him with a blowjob. But deep down he knows Sebastian loves him and that’s why he goes the extra mile.

It’s also because for whatever reason, his boyfriend is immune to illness ninety-seven percent of time. He _never_ gets sick, which Blaine is very thankful for but also kind of hates him too. If he gets sick, it’s usually something terrible like the stomach flu or bronchitis. The one time Sebastian ended up in the hospital with pneumonia.

Blaine told him he’s _never_ allowed to scare him like that again. And he doesn’t, for the most part.

He’s cooking dinner one night when he hears Sebastian sneeze in the living room. Not once but twice. “Bless you!” he calls out, turning on the oven. He hums to himself and frowns when he hears a third.

Hmm.

Blaine wanders into the living room and looks at his boyfriend on the couch, already looking miserable. Uh oh. “Do you have a fever?”

He goes to feel his forehead but Sebastian smacks his hand away, “Allergies. Go make dinner.”

“I’m not some housewife.” He huffs, hands on his hips. Sebastian eyes the apron he has on and raises an eyebrow, to which Blaine blushes and waves him off, “Shut up.”

Blaine sits down on the couch and kisses his cheek and then sneaks one to his forehead and Sebastian groans because—how did he not see that coming?

“You feel warm.”

“It’s you in the apron, it does things to me.”

He laughs softly and hands him a tissue because Sebastian’s nose starts twitching. He sneezes again, “You have a fever.”

“I have an annoying boyfriend.”

Blaine grins and bats his eyelashes, “You won’t be saying that in a day or so when I’m making you soup.”

“Pretty sure I’ll be saying the same thing.”

He leans against Sebastian’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I gave you my cold. I’m sorry.”

Sebastian turns his head and presses his nose into his curls. “Don’t be. I heard handjobs are very healing when you’re sick.”

Blaine scoffs out a laugh and throws a pillow at his boyfriend before getting up to get dinner on the table.

\---

Not that Blaine is one for ‘I told you so’ but he totally told Sebastian so when he said he’d be making him soup in a day or so. The cold gets worse, just like when Blaine had it, and Sebastian is stuck in bed propped up by a ton of pillows with Netflix on. He has a high fever and a terrible cough broken up by the occasional sneezes.

Ouch.

At least Blaine won’t be able to catch this off of _him._

“How are you feeling?”

“How does it look like I’m feeling?” Sebastian croaks out, his voice a few notches deeper.

Blaine blinks and sets the soup down on the nightstand. “Like a million bucks thrown through the rinse cycle.” He frowns and brushes his hair off his forehead. “Do you want tea too?”

“I want to die.”

He rolls his eyes. “So dramatic.”

“This coming from _you?”_ He points out and coughs, brings up his elbow and groans. Blaine winces, that sounds terrible. He wonders if he should call the doctor or let this run its course. When he was sick, there was nothing he could take.

Sometimes he can’t believe its 2017 and they still don’t have the cure for the common cold.

“Fair enough,” He fixes Sebastian’s pillows, “At least eat your soup.” Sebastian pouts and Blaine shakes his head. “No, don’t do that.”

“I want you instead.”

A soft laugh leaves the shorter’s lips before he lets Sebastian wrap his arms around him, tugging him into him. He hugs him tightly, drawing his legs up onto the bed so he can rest on his chest. Sebastian sighs, presses a kiss against Blaine’s shoulder.

“Much better.” He whispers against the shell of his ear. Blaine shivers; his voice is so much more… _crisp_ than it usually is. “Now if you just…stay here I guarantee I’ll be much better come sundown.”

And wow it's...low and kind of crackly and why is he picturing a young James Spader? He needs to stop watching _Pretty in Pink_ all the time.

“It’s already sundown, dummy.” He offers, a little distracted. Blaine needs to _focus_ and take care of his boyfriend, not fantasize about his voice. “You lost a few hours there.”

He clears his throat, leans down to press a kiss to Blaine’s neck and right under his ear. “I guess we better get a move on then.”

Blaine shudders and his eyes widen because _oh my God,_ sitting up in bed, “You’re doing that on purpose!”

Sebastian laughs which just ends up turning into a few hacking coughs and Blaine just nods cause _good, you deserve those._ “It wasn’t at first but then I felt you shaking when I tugged you into bed. Do you have a sick kink, B?”

“ _What?”_ Blaine squawks, “No.” Even though he can tell when Sebastian is teasing him, which he is. But still. “You’re mean.”

Sebastian nods. “True. But I wasn’t making up your reactions.”

He rubs the back of his neck, trying to come up with some sort of explanation that isn’t _your sick voice turns me on_ because that’s ridiculous and he doesn’t feel like dying of embarrassment tonight.

“I’m just cold, eat your soup.”

His boyfriend hums and goes quiet for a moment and he thinks the conversation might be dropped…until Sebastian pulls a complete 180 on him and _flips_ their positions in bed. Blaine’s back hits the mattress with a soft _oof,_ Sebastian settling on top of him. His legs straddle his waist, a grin dancing on his lips.

“You managed that but couldn’t get yourself coffee this morning.” Blaine points out.

Sebastian shrugs, “I’m suddenly feeling a lot better. I think I know exactly what’s going on here.”

His hips swivel to the right, just enough to give a little friction, making Blaine bite his lip. “That’s easy to say when you’re on my crotch.” He sticks his tongue out at him.

The taller reaches down between them, his hand cupping Blaine’s cock through his sweatpants. “You’re into how my voice sounds.”

“I am into no such th— _ing.”_ A moan curls up out of his throat, Sebastian’s palm working in a fluid motion against his dick. It only takes a few strokes before he’s slipping his hand down past the fabric. Fuck.

Sebastian leans down to whisper against his jawline, licking at the skin of his neck, nipping as his thumb circles the head of Blaine’s cock. He speaks directly into his ear, careful and slow, drawing out how raspy and deep his voice has gotten.

“If I would have known that this is what got you going, I would have kept smoking years ago.” He sucks a hickey into his neck, Blaine’s legs spreading a little wider, bending at the knee. He’s not going to last long at all.

Sebastian knows just how to touch him, kiss him, draw him closer and closer by the second. And his voice certainly isn’t helping matters.

“Why are you holding back, baby?” His hand quickens the pace. “Just _let go.”_

And he does. Blaine cums hard, his back arching a little, Sebastian rolling his hips to it as his body pulses. He collapses next to his boyfriend, breathing a little heavy even though Blaine’s the one who cum.

“Fuck,” He runs a hand through his curls, glances over at Sebastian. “You know, smoking is bad for you, don’t even joke.”

Sebastian snorts out a laugh, “God. Priorities.” He settles back into bed, props himself up on some pillows and coughs, hacking up a lung.

Blaine frowns, turns on his side, “I should have been the one taking care of you.”

He turns to look at him, pressing himself closer to Blaine’s body, his arm wrapping around Sebastian’s frame. “It was worth it, trust me.”

A few quiet moments pass, just the sound of their breathing mixed together. Blaine knows he should get up and change his briefs but he can’t be bothered to move, Sebastian tucked against his chest, probably asleep. He strokes his hair, kissing his forehead a few times.

“Who knew you were so into James Spader.” Sebastian chuckles.

Blaine groans, “Shut up.”


End file.
